05 czerwca 1991
TP1 8.00 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - Spotkanie z Litwinami w katedrze w Łomży 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Program dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. filmu obyczaj. prod. USA 11.10 IV Pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II - msza św. z homilią w Białymstoku 13.30 Język i my - Zapożyczenia 14.05 Agroszkoła: Zbiór zbóż 14.35 Ekonomika dla rolnika 14.45 Chemia bez tajemnic: konkurs - rozwiązanie 15.05 Świat roślin: "Tulipan" - serial CSRF 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Wideo-Top 16.20 Kino nastolatków: "Jeden dzień w pewnej szkole" - odc. filmu seryjnego (obyczajowego) CSRF 17.00 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - spotkanie ekumeniczne w katedrze w Białymstoku 17.45 Teleexpress 18.00 Biznes - program kupców i przemysłowców 18.20 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Noworodki 18.40 Sprawa dla reportera 19.15 Dobranoc: Makowa panienka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - powtórzenie odc. serialu USA 20.55 Rozmowa z prof. Ewą Łętowską 21.10 Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa USA 22.40 Piąty dzień pielgrzymki papieża 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 Petenci 23.35 Jutro w programie 23.40 J. angielski - l. 30 TP2 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. niemiecki - l. 10 8.40 "Inspektor Gadget" - odc. 2 serialu animow. 9.05 Muzzy- j. angielski dla dzieci 9.10 "Czterdziestolatek" - odc. 18 serialu TVP 10.10 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 "Zmiennicy" (14): "Pocałuj mnie Kasiu" - serial TVP 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 M.A.S.H. - odc. serialu komediowego USA 19.00 Rebusy - teleturniej 19.30 J. francuski -- powtórzenie lekcji 21.-24 20.00 Księgarnia Dwójki 20.30 Koncert muzyki cerkiewnej 21.00 Studio KBWE 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 22.15 Sport 22.25 Telewizja nocą 23.15 CNN - Headline News 23.20 Program na jutro TP Katowice 14.00-16.15 Retransmisja program satelitarnego - "CNN" 16.15 "Mała ojczyzna" - reportaż A. Wajdy z II Zjazdu Związku Polaków w Rumunii 16.45 "Zielony Śląsk" - spektakl rockowy z okazji Dnia Ekologii. Udział biorą m. in. Leszek Winder, Józef Skrzek, Teatr Pantomimy "Go" Marka Gołębiowskiego 17.30 "Kwadrans parlamentarny" pod. red. Ewy Kozik 17.45 "Muzyczna 15." W. Zamorskiego 18.00 "Aktualności" 18.30 "Ekspres reporterów Aktualności" 19.00 Kino z satelity: "Duty Free" (6) - serial filmowy 19.30-22.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego "SAT-3" 22.00 Zakończenie programu RTL Plus 6.00 Hallo Europa — Guten Morgen Deutschland 8.35 Show Laden — powt. 9.15 Dämon Weib — film niemy USA 11.10 Riskant — teleturniej 11.30 Show Laden 12.00 Gorący pieniądz — teleturniej 12.35 Polizeibericht — serial 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.10 Der Hammer — serial krym. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — serial 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — serial 15.10 Ruf Des Herzens — serial 15.52 RTL aktuell 15.55 Chips — serial 16.45 Riskant — teleturniej 17.10 Gorący pieniądz — teleturniej 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die Sieben — Millionen-Dollar-Frau — serial 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.20 Der Engel kehrt zurück — serial 20.15 Mord ist ihr Hobby — serial krym. 21.10 Die Heimatmelodie 22.10 Ster TV 22.50 Weiber von Sinnen 23.25 RTL aktuell 23.35 Chefarzt Dr Westphall — serial USA 0.30 Kampf gegen die Mafia — serial krym. USA 1.20 Der Schutzengel von New York — serial krym. USA Sat 1 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.30 Blick 8.35 Sąsiedzi — serial powt. 9.00 Blick 9.05 General Hospital — serial powt. 9.50 Teleshop 10.05 Blick 10.10 Flucht nach Athen — film powt. 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Ollies total verrückte Farm — serial rys. 14.25 General Hospital — serial 15.10 Sąsiedzi — serial familijny 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Kung Fu — serial USA 16.45 Stingray — serial krym. 17.40 Blick 17.45 Verliebt in eine Hexe — serial 18.15 Bingo — game show 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland 19.15 Glücksrad 20.00 Hunter — serial krym. USA 20.55 Blick 21.00 Susan... verzweifelt gesucht — kom. USA 22.50 Blick 23.05 Erben des Fluchs — serial krym. USA 23.55 KANAL 4 im Theater 0.55 Hunter — serial powt. 1.55 SAT 1 Text für alle TV 5 Europe 7.00 Dziennik 7.20 Clin d'oeil 8.00 Eurojournal 9.05 F Comme Francais 9.35 La Science Mene L'enquete 10.35 Videoteka 12.00 Dernieres Nouvelles 13.20 Teleroman 14.00 Bouillon de culture 15.30 Latitudes Sud 16.15 Tenis 18.00 Molierissimo 18.30 Montagne 19.00 Dziennik TV 5 i pogoda 19.20 Clin d'oeil 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Temps present 21.35 Le bateau pour IHyapya — teatr 23.50 Ex-Libris Sky One 7.00 D.J. Kat Show 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — film 9.50 Panel Pota Pourri 11.00 Here's Lucy — satyra 11.30 Młodzi doktorzy 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sale of the Century — quiz 14.00 True Confessions — drama 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Wife of the Week — quiz 16.15 Oczarowanie — serial komed. 16.45 The DJ Kat show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes 18.30 McHale's Nevy — serial komed. 19.00 Family Ties — serial komed. 19.30 Sale of the Century — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sigth — quiz 20.30 Anything for Money — quiz 21.00 „V” — serial sci-fi 22.00 Equal Justice — serial 23.00 Love at First Sight — quiz 23.30 The Hitchhiker — serial 24.00 Mickey Spilane's Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale 1.30 Kartki teletekstu ScreenSport 8.00 Formuła 3 z Wlk. Brytanii 8.30 Sport z Francji 9.00 Sporty lotnicze 9.30 Boks 11.00 Siatkówka — turniej kobiet 12.00 Bowling 13.15 Go — magazyn sportowy z Holandii 14.15 Sport z Hiszpanii 14.30 Automobilsport 15.00 Bilard 16.00 Automobilsport — Formuła — 1 16.30 Boks z USA 18.00 Surfing 18.30 Sporty wodne 19.00 US PGA Golf 21.00 Automobilsport — Grand Prix z Ohio 22.00 Automobilsport 23.00 Baseball — Major Liga z USA 1.00 Motorradsport — żużel z Wlk. Brytanii 3.00 Koszykówka — liga NBA — na żywo